Mile High Club?
by InLoveWithTheWrongPerson
Summary: Jasper has a little fun with Alice on a plane.


_**Alice and Jasper. Rated M to be on the safe side, not sex but abit of foreplay** _

Mile High Club?

**APOV**

It was 9th July. 10:00am, and in 2 hours time, my gorgeous husband and I would be on our flight to Halekala, Hawaii. Yay! We had been waiting for this holiday to come for 2 years. 2 years ago, I had a vision of Jasper and I on a plane, and the flight attendant announcing that the flight was the one to Hawaii. I had never been there before, but Jasper had, and he was the one who was planning on taking me there. With Edward's Bella moving in, and Jacob around with Renesmee all the time, Jasper and I didn't get much privacy, especially with everyone's super hearing, and Edward's mind reading. Stupid, mind reading brother.

But, everything had gone to plan, and we were now on our way to the airport. Yesterday, I had done my last shopping trip, dragging Jasper around the lingerie shops. Including Victoria's Secret. As I skipped around the store, throwing pieces of satin, silk, lace, mesh, and beading at Jasper, his eyes were dancing with lust as he imagined those items of clothing upon me. As I went to throw yet another outfit at him, I had a vision. Jasper was planning to ravage me in the changing rooms. I was all for it until I had an idea. I wasn't going to play fair. I was going to enjoy my own little game of torture, and make him wait until we got to our holiday destination to let him see me in my soon-to-be newly purchased items. I strolled into the cubicle, but turned in the doorframe and pushed Jasper down in the chair outside the cubicle. His face showed shock, and anger as what I was doing sunk in at vampire speed. His face also showed lust at the thought of me in sexy underwear, just the other side of a curtain.

"Alice" he whined. "Let me see" his southern accent taking over.

"No way, mister. You be a good southerly gentleman, and let the lady have some privacy."

I pulled the curtain before he could say anything else, and I giggled as I heard him growl, low enough for only me to hear.

At vampire speed, I had tried on all 6 outfits, and decided to buy them all. Pulling the curtain back, I was met by a very grumpy Jasper sitting with his arms crossed, pouting like a child.

"Aww, come on baby. You can see everything when we get there." I smiled at him, but he just scowled at me. I picked up his hand, and skipped over to the counter to purchase my new weapons.

After that, I had had many different visions of Jasper and I on the plane, doing something very racy. But it kept changing...on purpose. Jasper was up to something.

As we ran to the airport now though, we had no worries whatsoever. We checked in, got through security, got on the plane and strapped ourselves in. We were on a jumbo jet, first class, and we had one of those seats where it is set like a two seat sofa, and no one can see or hear anyone else. This was going to be a great trip!

**JPOV**

Alice was in for one heck of a shock. She didn't want to play fair, fine by me. I had my oh so sweet revenge planned for our flight. I kept changing my decisions so she wouldn't know what I was planning. The naughty little minx deserved everything I was giving to her. Move over Mile High Club...

**APOV**

I was literally bouncing in my seat as we took off, at 45,000ft in the sky. I glanced at Jasper who was still smiling mischievously at me. I still didn't know what the heck he was planning! I searched the future again...nope. Nothing. Apart from Jasper and I having a great time in Hawaii, I found nothing to do with the plane flight. I sighed and crossed my arms, looking around, and eavesdropping on people's conversations as usual. Suddenly, Jasper reached out and touched my arm, his eyes immediately turning black. What the hell? Before I could question him, I had a sudden urge to take him right there and then, but I managed to maintain my dignity. An odd surge of pleasure rolled through me, and I could feel myself getting wet down below. I gasped and threw Jasper a warning look. He smiled slyly at me, and in his eyes, I could see my reflection. My own eyes had turned a very deep shade of black. The little- Jasper Whitlock Hale! This is what you were planning?

Another wave of pleasure hit me, and I had to bite down on my bottom lip to stop myself from moaning. How could he?!

He leaned into me, and I shivered involuntarily when he whispered in my ear.

"You think you can get away with keeping your lingerie away from my eyes? You naughty little minx. I shall have to punish you, right here and right now."

And with that, my throbbing core pulsated with a familiar energy, an energy that I craved so much, an energy that only Jasper could give me. I bit down on my lip and gripped the arm rests either side of me. This was so good, yet so bad at the same time. I was sooo going to get my revenge on him soon.

I couldn't believe this. Jasper was seriously going to make me orgasm on a plane full of people?! Damn the stupid, emotion and feelings power! As if he read my mind, Jasper sent a full blown wave of pleasure through to me. I panted, and glanced over at Jasper, whose trousers were now a tent like shape. Looks like he wasn't the only one who got pleasure from this. My stomach was now swirling with the heat received from this level of passion. At this stage, I stopped caring about my revenge for a bit, and concentrated on keeping my climaxing discrete. I had crossed my legs to try and get some of the friction I so desired, but to no avail. Jasper was sending lots of little waves, and then big, strong, fast ones straight after. My clit ached as my pussy got wet, I could just imagine Jaspers fingers sliding in and out of me and let out a small whine. My nipples were erect and were straining against the fabric of my bra and shirt. Suddenly, I felt myself contracting around nothing, and my climax hit me, making me buck into thin air and gasp very quietly. My panties were soaking and I breathe fast, trying to grasp the air I didn't need, I just orgasmed on a freaking jumbo jet!

**Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
